


【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Restarting

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 「序章：重启」他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。





	【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Restarting

【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Restarting

他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。

有能力AU｜私设注意  
副cp为微蛇盾冬，ooc预警。

「序章：重启」

Peter Parker，AKA your friendly neighborhood Spider Man，最近得到了不少与Iron Man亲密接触的机会。  
“I saw young Americans killed, by the every weapons I created to defended and protected them……”  
他立刻将手机从口袋里抽了出来。他并不愿意让任何人知道他将Mr.Stark十年前的演讲做成了手机铃声，但也不愿意为了不让任何人发现他崇拜Mr.Stark而更换手机铃声。  
屏幕上闪动的是从来没有主动给他打过电话的Mr.Hogan，其实他本来备注的是“世界上最棒的天才、最迷人的科学家Mr.Stark”，但当他发现这只是Mr.Stark通过Hogan跟他联系的号码时，他又默默地改成了“Mr.Hogan”。  
“Mr.Hogan? 你怎么想起来给我打电话了？是不是Mr.Stark需要我？”Peter吸了一口冰拿铁，手上的饮品杯却在下一秒摔到了地上。  
他心里无限想念着的那个声音从电话的另一头传来：“Oh, Mr.Parker. ”  
在Peter这两个月以来接连不断的短信轰炸下——当然也是在他Boss Tony Stark的授意下，Mr.Hogan终于向全世界宣布，他不再担任Peter与Tony之间的信息传递者，就从前几天开始，Peter得到了他的Mr.Stark的私人电话，Mr.Stark向他承诺，他随时可以直接与Mr.Stark本人联系。  
不仅是电话与短信，就连他邀请Mr.Stark一起夜巡，对方也毫不犹豫地答应了。  
“Mr.Stark，你绝对不知道，我今天……”  
他瞥了少年一眼，将三明治举到Peter唇边：“我知道。”  
Peter就着他的手咬下小小一口，嚼了几下之后才反应过来：  
？？？  
Mr.Stark在喂我吃皇后区最棒的三明治？？？  
“我知道你今天帮助了八位迷路的游客，救了五只陷入困境的猫，还收到了来自你的粉丝的三束花朵，其中有两束都是红玫瑰，”Tony盯着远处教堂尖尖的顶部，“Nice work, kid. ”  
他将三明治塞到Peter手上，自天台的边缘站起身来；然后拍了拍裤子上的灰尘。在少年来不及溢出喉咙的惊呼声中他纵身一跃，坠落的瞬间有金红色的战甲包裹住他的身体，脚下燃烧起推进器的火焰，MK86与它的主人重新出现在少年眼前。  
那人沉稳好听的嗓音隔着面甲传出来，明明近在咫尺，Peter却又觉得跟他相隔了一整个漫长的黑夜；与无数跌落在他眼里的星辰。“无论是你的工作，还是你的三明治，都很棒，孩子。”  
金红色战甲背向他；像他六岁那年在STARK EXPO上被救下之后看到的那样，像他十五岁那年在夜空下湖边的体育架上被捞起之后看到的那样，像他十五岁那年在黄昏下的天台与对方吵了一架之后看到的那样。  
“See you tomorrow. ”

 

“他说他明天还会见我！他说他明天还会见我！”  
“我懂你意思，兄弟，你是觉得，他喜欢你喜欢的三明治，对你而言，就相当于——他喜欢你。”Ned说，“但他或许只是想要堵住你的嘴。”  
Peter摇摇头：“你不知道……从前我给他发好多好多的信息，他都不会回，我根本没有办法联系他。”不过现在他亲口对我说他还会见我！  
Ned心说那可是Tony Stark，Tony Stark是谁你心里没数么？  
你有他的联系方式这件事本来就很特别！  
但作为The backup of Spider Man，他要坚定自己的人设，于是从他嘴里说出来的是：“他跟你见面——是为了什么事情？”  
“我不知道，”Peter又一次摇摇头，“他会让我知道的。”

 

但他们的这一次见面成为了一个意外。  
今天正好是周末，Mr.Stark跟他约好十点钟在桥上见面。他七点钟便随着生物钟醒来，在床上辗转反侧了半个小时之后，终于还是忍不住起床了。  
May本来也在享受着难得的假期，但在Peter第十次换完衣服并问她意见之后，她忍无可忍地举起双臂在他面前挥舞了好几下：“Stop！你知道，无论你穿什么，Mr.Stark都不会介意的，不是吗？”  
Peter清澈的大眼睛眨了又眨。为了避免Peter的心情受到影响，她又补充道：“我的意思是……他会喜欢的。”  
这孩子应当庆幸他有一个开明的婶婶，May想。  
于是Peter在第十一次换上了他第一次换的衣服，在May半嫌弃半欣慰的目光里出门了。  
为什么我身边的人好像都已经接受了我喜欢Mr.Stark这件事？  
但他又马上豁然开朗了：人人都爱Stark嘛，这简直是一定的。

今天的天气非常棒，温度适宜，有一些云朵微微挡住灼目的阳光，他靠在大桥的栏杆上，清爽的风将他的额发吹起来。  
Peter几乎是隔十秒钟就要看一次手表。他分明已等了许久；但是时间的流动竟那样那样缓慢。  
Waiting for him is a sweet suffer.  
距离十点钟，还有漫长的一个小时。  
“砰！”  
他突然有一种不好的预感，强烈的蜘蛛感应使得手臂上细细的绒毛都挺立起来。随着一点震感，桥下突然变得嘈杂，不断有行人自他身后飞奔而过。Peter闭上眼睛，听到：  
“Help! Help! ”  
“Was there an earthquake? ”  
“No, it was an explosion! ”  
一艘小型的观光游船突然发生爆炸，船上预计有十数名乘客，生死未卜。时间紧迫，所幸他在卫衣与运动长裤下穿着战衣——那是Mr.Stark送给他最新最棒的战衣。Peter从口袋里掏出面罩戴上，揪着蛛丝荡到了桥下。  
“Clam down, clam down, please, ”Peter轻声安慰着另外两艘游船上的游客，并以最快的速度将这几十个人都送到桥上，交给了正好在附近巡逻的NYPD。事情发生得太突然了，几乎吓到了所有的人，一个褐色长发的小女孩窝在她母亲的怀里瑟瑟发抖，一句话都说不出来，嘴唇发白。  
“Maria，你感觉怎么样？你受伤了吗？快跟妈妈讲一句话！”  
她的母亲忍不住落下眼泪：“求求你，跟妈妈说一句话……”  
Peter帮Maria到船上捡起了遗失的小熊，递到她面前：“Hey, hey, Maria, it’s me, Spider Man, ”  
他蹲下身来，望着女孩的眼睛：“Are you afraid? ”  
Araya将蓬松柔软的小熊抱在怀里良久，才缓慢地摇摇头：“No. ”  
“Oh god! ”她的妈妈亲吻着女孩的脸颊，“Thanks god! ”  
Araya蹭了蹭母亲的脸，问面前的Spider Man：“Why are you here? ”  
“Cause I love this world. ”Peter轻轻地揉了一下她的长发，  
“Spider Man can handle this, trust him. ”

那艘小型游船就在距离大桥不远的河中心。Peter一边准备登上主船体一边尝试着呼唤他战衣上的AI助手：“Karen? ”  
“Yes, Peter? ”  
“扫描船体，寻找生还者。”  
他尽职的Mrs.Karen回答道：“Yes, Peter. ”  
片刻之后，已接近完全毁灭的游船的3D建模出现在他眼前。  
“……Weird. ”  
爆炸是那样地强烈，连船体都已经四分五裂。如果说船上生还者寥寥，他都只会觉得悲痛；但令人困惑的是，根据快速扫描检测的结果，船上根本就没有任何生命体存活的迹象，甚至散发着一股腐烂发臭的味道，十分刺鼻。  
“这太奇怪了。”  
他还想到船舱里去搜索一下，Mr.Stark的声音从通讯系统中传出来：“离开那里，Peter。”  
“Mr.Stark? ”  
金红色战甲落在他身旁，面甲短暂地打开又合上：“It’s me, Peter. ”  
“Mr.Stark，奇怪的事情发生了，这艘船——”  
“先离开这里，跟我走！”  
Karen提醒道：“Peter，检测到二次爆炸可能，请立刻离开。”  
“Peter! Go! ”  
“不，Mr.Stark，我不能……”  
“你再不走，下一个受伤的就是你！”Tony根本不跟他废话，“Friday，使用最高权限，接管Peter战衣上的运行系统。”  
“Second impact! Boss! ”  
从船舱里传来一声闷响，强大的冲击伴随着热浪将Peter震开，连他发射到舱体上用来稳住身体的蛛丝都被融解了，他被那冲击力压进了水里。  
但他才掉进河里，金红色战甲就将他捞了起来。  
“这一次，我终于又能亲自救下你了。”他被钢铁手臂紧紧箍在金属战甲的怀抱里，从面甲里传出来的带有电子感的声音微微颤抖，“但我希望这是最后一次。”  
强烈的自责与愧疚感笼罩住了他。Peter暗自猜想道，也许我给他添太多麻烦了。  
“不要再让自己陷入困境了，我需要你的承诺，Peter Parker。”  
I need your promise, kid.  
Not from our friendly neighborhood Spider Man……just from my lovely baby boy Peter Parker.

“……我们为今日发生的爆炸事件而感到惋惜与遗憾，有不少人因为这次事故失去了家人，根据NYPD公布的统计数据，在这次爆炸中……”  
Peter呆呆地望着新闻上公布的受害者的名单，一张张照片在电视屏幕上投映出来，他们灿烂的笑容也曾是鲜活的，而他们的人生就停止在今天。  
“这与你没有关系，kid，”Tony摘下墨镜放到口袋里，“你连战衣都已经被毁掉了——我没有怪你，我的实验室里时刻为你准备有另一套更棒的战衣。看看你自己，你有没有受伤？”  
Peter下意识地摸了摸自己的后颈，然后立刻装作一副只是在挠后脑勺的样子。刚才的二次爆炸使得战衣破裂开好几处，他后颈有一小片皮肤裸露出来，不知道是沾染上了什么，有些发红刺痛的感觉，身上也还隐隐带着那种腐烂发臭的味道。  
但他不能让Mr.Stark更担心了，于是他摇摇头。  
Tony叹了口气：“Spider Man不应该保证能救所有的人，只需要保证能救他想救的人。”  
但我仍然觉得这是我的责任。  
我拥有这样的力量，可以做到别人做不到的事。  
如果我不作为，当坏事情发生了，那就是我的责任。  
像是看穿了少年的心中所想，Tony知道再多的话语都是苍白无力的。他伸出手去，握住少年窄窄的肩膀：“好吧，毕竟青少年有属于自己的想法是很正常的，我允许你为这件事难过一阵子，但只是一阵子。”  
他示意Peter站起来，在那孩子反应过来之前，他已经用力将对方抱紧，再抱紧。他的手掌因长年与机械打交道而磨砺出一层薄薄的茧，在Peter颈侧的皮肤上留下奇妙的触感：温暖的、坚韧的；却又出奇地细腻的、柔软的，跟Iron Man本人一模一样的。  
“好了，‘一阵子’结束了。”他说，“不准再想这件事，听我的。”  
不等少年拒绝，他略显强硬地在Peter的颈侧留下一个吻。  
“就是这样，说定了。”

 

TBC.


End file.
